


i'll wear that suit if you wear that tie

by niallszayn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Non AU, Smut, also it's my first try so please be gentle, engaged!ziall, not a lot though and it's pretty harmless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 05:49:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1376167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niallszayn/pseuds/niallszayn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>zayn and niall go suit shopping for a very special day</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll wear that suit if you wear that tie

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so nervous about this, because it's my first ever published smut (nothing big and it probably sucks but still) but i feel like there's a serious lack of future fics in the ziall fandom so here we go! i'd love to hear your thoughts though, so i know what to work on.  
> the title is from dress and tie by charlene kaye and darren criss, although i changed dress to suit for obvious reasons ;)  
> for tori because we made a deal about this and she's generally my main inspiration behind this

"How sneaky do we have to be?"

"You know we always have to be sneaky lately, but I think we'll be alright today. Don't think anyone's expecting us to go to that particular shop."

Niall grinned. "This feels like a better version of the last couple of years. Sneaking around, trying to hide us being out together from paps and fans."

"The emphasis on the 'better version' here" Zayn smirked, kissing the top of Niall's head as he got up to put their cereal bowls from breakfast into the sink. "Because we don't actually have to hide anymore. It's just been a bit intense with all the attention we've gotten since we made our engagement official."

Niall got up too, wrapping his arms around Zayn's middle from behind, hooking his chin over his fiancé’s shoulder with a content sigh.

"Wouldn't trade it for the world."

"Me neither" Zayn agreed, turning around to face Niall. "I'm far too happy with where we're at now. It even kind of makes up for the years of lying and hiding."

"Almost, yes." Niall pressed a kiss to the corner of Zayn's mouth, lingering for a second. "Now come on, how about we take a shower so we can get going?"

-

"You're not coming in here!" Niall shouted through the shower curtain when he heard the familiar sounds of Zayn shedding his clothes.

"Oh yes I am" Zayn gave back, and before Niall had any chance to react, he had already clambered into the shower, pressing his body against Niall's back to fit under the water as well.

"I hate you."

"You don't." Niall could feel Zayn's smile as he started pressing feathery kisses against his pale shoulder and he let his head fall forward in delight.

"I really, really don't."

"You're too easily seduced" Zayn chuckled without stopping the movement of his lips, wrapping his arms around Niall's waist.

"Maybe you're just too good at seducing me."

"That's obvious anyway." Zayn spread his palms out on Niall's stomach, letting one wander up to his chest. "I don't see you complaining though."

"We're gonna be late" Niall murmured, contradicting his own words by pressing back against Zayn's toned chest.

"For what?" Zayn whispered, moving up to Niall's ear and biting at his earlobe softly, causing Niall to drop his head back onto his shoulder, letting out a breathy moan. "We don't have an appointment."

"But we've got so much to do."

"You're the first point on my to-do-list" Zayn joked, circling one of Niall's nipples teasingly.

Niall let out a sound somewhere between a laugh and a moan. "You did not just say that."

"I'm wooing you here, don't laugh at me." Zayn pushed his hips forward a bit, brushing his half-hard cock against Niall's bum.

"Jesus Christ, Malik" Niall groaned, pushing back to add some pressure. "You're not playing fair."

"Neither are you, Mr soon-to-be Malik" Zayn said, his hand slipping down to stroke the inside of Niall's thigh, making goosebumps spread all over his body. "Been teasing me all morning, walking around without a shirt on."

He finally got his hand on Niall's cock, causing Niall to jerk his hips forward uncoordinated.

"I guess a quick handjob won't hurt" the Irishman choked out, pushing up into Zayn's fist in search for some kind of friction.

"Oh I'll make sure it won't hurt" Zayn promised, letting go of him in order to turn Niall around so that they were face to face.

"Okay" Niall breathed, wrapping his arms around Zayn's neck and grinding his hips forward, their cocks lining up and sliding together in the most delicious way possible.

Both men let out a moan, Zayn cupping Niall's neck with one hand, the other grabbing his waist to pull him closer.

"Fuck" Niall groaned, his fingers tangling in Zayn's hair as he pulled his face down, connecting their lips in a frantic, messy kiss.

Zayn got his hand around both of them, pumping slowly. Niall added his hand too, entangling their fingers and tightening their grip.

"Really wanna fuck you" Zayn growled against Niall's throat, biting down harshly before soothing the spot with his tongue.

"Tonight" Niall said, "as a reward after we've found our suits for the wedding."

"Mhmm" Zayn hummed, slipping one finger between Niall's butt cheeks anyway.

Niall's strokes stuttered, his whole body jerking. "What-?"

"Shh" Zayn made. "Wanna make you feel good."

He rubbed along the puckered hole teasingly, before pushing one finger in to the first knuckle.

Niall's thrusts grew more frantic, his breath coming out in low moans, as they continued stroking each other between their bodies.

Zayn could easily tell Niall was close from the way his breath hitched and his legs quivered, and he let go of their cocks, slipping both of his hands down to Niall's thighs, right under his bum.

He lifted him up a bit and Niall did the rest of the work, wrapping his skinny legs around Zayn's hips.

In this position, their cocks were trapped between them, and between a bit of rutting and Zayn teasing his rim, it didn't take long for Niall to stutter out: "Baby, I'm close" in a wrecked voice that made Zayn shiver.

He let go one of his arms from under Niall's bum, supporting his weight with only one arm, and grabbed his dick, pumping once, twice, before pressing his thumb into the slit at the head. Niall moaned loudly, his head falling back, and came in white-hot spurts all over their chests.

He dropped his forehead against Zayn's, panting. "Can I suck you off now?"

"Wha...Ni, no. Your knee, in the shower" Zayn stuttered, trying to think reasonably around his screaming _want_.

“I reckon it won’t take long” Niall grinned, untangling his legs from around Zayn and dropping to his knees.

His grasp on Zayn’s cock was familiar and sure, and then his tongue licking a fat stripe up the underside of it was all Zayn could focus on.

When he started sucking enthusiastically, his cheeks hollowing, Zayn’s head fell back against the wall of the shower with a thud, but his guttural groan wasn’t caused by the dull pain. Desperately wanting to hold on to something, Zayn pressed his palms against the cool tiles behind him, before he decided otherwise and grabbed a handful of Niall’s soft hair with one hand, pulling harshly. Niall hummed around his cock, making Zayn jerk forward involuntary.

Niall put a steadying hand on Zayn’s hip, keeping him from moving. He knew exactly what to do, how to use his tongue and lips, when to hum and when to start fondling Zayn’s balls.

“Ni…I-I’m gonna” Zayn choked out, but Niall didn’t pull away. He swallowed around Zayn, who squeezed his eyes shut and came with a shout, making Niall choke a little.

Niall pulled off with a pop and smirked up at Zayn. “See? Didn’t take long at all.”

Zayn chuckled and pulled him up, pressing a soft kiss to his swollen lips. “Come on, let’s get you cleaned up, love” he said, reaching for the shower gel.

-

“Why does this keep happening?” Niall sighed, letting Zayn towel his hair. “I was determined only to take a shower! You don’t even have to do much to convince me otherwise.”

“It must be the engagement, we’re just like we were in the beginning – can’t keep our hands off each other” Zayn said, slapping Niall’s naked bum lightly for emphasis.

“When could we ever keep our hands off each other?”

“You’ve got a point there. Also, don’t pretend you didn’t enjoy it.”

“Of course I did” Niall laughed. “I always do, and I’m quite vocal about it, so there’s no point in denying it.”

Zayn chuckled and kissed his shoulder, where he’d left a dark mark earlier. “You’re really fucking loud, babe.”

“It’s easier when we’re not in the shower though, the water keeps getting into my mouth” Niall complained.

“I promise we’ll stay in bed tonight so you can be as loud as you want to” Zayn grinned, handing Niall a fresh pair of boxers, before he wiped the mirror with his hands to start fixing his hair.

“I’ll hold you to that” Niall said, kissing his jaw in passing. “Now hurry up with your precious hair please, I’d like to get going.”

-

“How are we supposed to do this without Caroline?” Niall groaned, looking at the mass of suits displayed in the cosy shop.

“I have no idea” Zayn chuckled. “I don’t even know what to look for in a suit for a wedding.”

“Are they different from normal suits?” Niall looked horrified.

Zayn rubbed his back soothingly. “D’you know what, I’m gonna text her.”

Within a minute, his phone vibrated with an incoming call. “Caroline” he answered it, sounding relieved even to his own ears and grabbed Niall’s hand to keep him from biting his nails nervously.

“Oh boys” Caroline chuckled through the line. “I can’t just text you what kind of suits you need for your wedding. Zayn, is there a shop assistant somewhere around? And if so, could you hand the phone to him or her?”

“Love” Zayn said, squeezing Niall’s hand. “Can you find a shop assistant and tell them we need their help?”

“Sure” Niall smiled and walked off with a brush of his lips against Zayn’s cheek.

“I mean generally speaking” Caroline said, “it doesn’t matter what you wear. This is supposed to be the best day of your lives, and you should just wear what you feel comfortable in. On the other hand you want to look good in the pictures – good thing I know what you’re comfortable in while looking perfect.”

Zayn chuckled. “Thanks, Caroline. You’re the best.”

“I know, I know. Years of experience and all that. Shop assistant in sight?"

"Yeah, Niall's just bringing a lady over here."

"Great, tell her I need to talk to her about your suits."

"Hi, Mr Malik, I'm Sarah" the woman introduced herself. "Your fiancé here told me you had trouble finding suits for your wedding."

"Um, yes, and I've got someone on the phone who'd like to talk to you about that."

"Oh, you do?" Zayn shrugged awkwardly at her surprised tone and handed her his phone.

He and Niall watched as Sarah and Caroline obviously became best friends within five minutes, the brunette flitting around, collecting trousers, jackets, shirts, ties and lots of stuff Zayn couldn't even put a name on.

The two young men watched from the side, hands linked between them, feeling slightly overwhelmed.

"Are we gonna have to try all of those on?" Niall asked, his head dropping to rest on Zayn's shoulder.

"I suppose we could sort them out a bit" Zayn suggested. "Like, colour-wise for example. She seems to be picking out blue and grey ones too, but to be honest, I've always imagined us getting married in classic black suits. Dunno how you see that though."

"You look amazing in black" Niall said thoughtfully. "And I guess I can pull it off alright too, so I'm good with black suits."

"Don't put yourself down like that, love. You look extraordinarily stunning in a black suit" Zayn reassured his fiancé. "In anything really, but it's especially hard not to rip the clothes off your body when you're dressed up like that."

"You know I'm never opposed to ripping off clothes" Niall smirked, pressing a lingering kiss right under Zayn's ear. "Now come on, let's tell that friendly lady we only want black suits."

-

A little later, they were being led to two changing rooms, where they each found a huge stack of shirts, suits and accessories waiting for them.

"Will you be alright on your own?" Sarah asked. "I should check the front of the store, but you can call me anytime you need me, alright?"

"Sure, go ahead" Niall said and Sarah left with a smile.

"Okay" Zayn said, turning to his blond fiancé. "Let's do this."

Niall smiled and stepped closer to him, wrapping his arms around Zayn's waist. Zayn's arms tightened around the younger man's broad shoulders by instinct, pulling him in. They still tended to hold each other this way, even though Niall had been the bigger one for years now, Zayn having always had a slight stature. The inch he had on Niall height-wise was very important to him though.

"I can't believe this is really happening" Niall whispered into Zayn's neck. "Us going shopping for suits for our own wedding."

"Took us long enough to get here" Zayn whispered back, kissing the side of Niall's head. "You ready though?"

" _So_ ready."

Zayn leaned back a little, making space between their chests and then crossed the space with his hand, poking once at each of Niall's nipples and once at his belly button. _Beep_. _Beep_. _Boop_.

Niall smiled fondly and repeated the gesture on Zayn.

"Let's start, then."

They tried on suit after suit, stepping out of their changing rooms each time to present the result to the other.

Neither Niall nor Zayn would’ve been able to say what exactly they had been looking for, but when they stepped out of the door in their sixth or seventh outfit, they just knew this was it.

Both of them were wearing simple black suits in the exact same shade, and although the shapes differed a little – Zayn’s lapels being slimmer – they still matched perfectly, as did their white shirts. Combined with that, Niall wore a red spotted tie, Zayn sporting a matching pocket handkerchief.

“We match” Zayn said, his voice slightly rough.

Niall let out a shaky laugh. “I think we just found our suits.”

“I think so too” Zayn agreed, dragging his eyes up and down Niall’s body until their heated gazes met. “Fuck it” he mumbled and grabbed Niall by his tie, pulling him into his changing room with him. Their lips met in a rushed kiss, Zayn pressing Niall up against the wall of the tiny room.

“I love you so fucking much” Zayn breathed out against Niall’s pretty pink lips, pressing kiss after kiss to them.

“I love you too” Niall gave back, chasing Zayn’s lips when he pulled away a little. “We’re getting married.”

There wasn’t any talking for a long time as they kissed again, mouths moving over every inch of skin they could reach without ruining the suits.

“Everything alright with you two?” they suddenly heard Sarah’s voice from the other side of the door and Niall hid his face in the crook of Zayn’s neck to stifle his giggle.

“Um, yeah” Zayn called back. “I think we found the suits we want.”

“Oh!” Sarah said, the laughter obvious in her voice. “Why don’t you take your time to change back into your clothes then and I’ll be back in, say, fifteen minutes to grab the suits and ring you up?”

“That’d be great” Zayn said and they heard the retreating sound of the woman’s high heels.

“I think she had a different idea of what we’re doing in here” Niall laughed.

“Sounded like it. I guess we should change back then” Zayn mused, carding his fingers through Niall’s messy hair.

“In a minute” Niall said and connected their lips once more.

-

When they got back to their house later, Zayn insisted on putting the bags with their suits inside while Niall waited in the car.

“What for?” Niall whined. “I don’t wanna stay in the car like a child.”

“You’ll understand in a bit” Zayn chuckled, kissing him chastely before he got out and walked towards  the front door.

When he got back a few minutes later, he opened the passenger door for Niall and held out his hand, helping him out of the car.

“What’s the gentlemanly behaviour about?” Niall asked curiously.

“I’m just treating my man right.”

“You’re so cheesy” Niall laughed, but let Zayn close the door after him anyway.

They walked towards the house hand in hand, in comfortable silence. Niall watched Zayn’s face curiously but couldn’t read his sculpted features at all.

Zayn unlocked the door, but before Niall could take one more step, he bent up and picked Niall up bridal style, one hand behind his back and one under his knees. Niall let out a surprised yelp but relaxed into the familiar arms quickly. “What are you doing, you dork? We’re not actually married yet.”

“Just practicing for the big day” Zayn grinned, kissing the tip of his fiancé’s nose. “You complaining?”

Niall wrapped his arms around Zayn’s neck, holding on tightly. “Most definitely not.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are what makes me happy! :)


End file.
